


Completion

by WeAreVenom99



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Corrupted Steven Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kaiju, Kissing, Monsters, Mutual Pining, References to Depression, Steven Universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreVenom99/pseuds/WeAreVenom99
Summary: A beast of annihilation and complete destruction. A chew toy with horrid anxiety, falling in love with her own saviour. Two sides of a coin finally making peace with each other, two colours mixing to adore and love, a prison break of emotions of negativity and positivity. Could the pure fact of their obvious incompatibility be the breaking point, or is it the only thing that can make them feel complete?
Relationships: Jasper/Pearl (Steven Universe), Spinel/Steven Universe
Kudos: 48





	Completion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dragon Vein Agate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/570859) by Avril_Summer. 



Pearl took a deep sigh as she walked along the mountainside, blades of grass flying against her calf the more she moved and struggled against the furious winds. Times like these, she thought that maybe she would be better off shattered. Away from all the perpetual torment, eternal suffering, and the restless nights of taking care of the monster that was her son. She just wanted everything to stay as it did before. A perfect happily ever after, no reason to fight, no enemy. Who could’ve guessed the new enemy was her, Garnet and Amethyst’s lack of understanding for the hormonal, extremely depressed son they had to take care of. Why couldn’t they understand? It could’ve been so easy if they just talked to him, instead of down to him.

She remembered the screaming, the blood, the bones all flying towards her heart, breaking it into multiple pieces. Steven crying on the floor as Garnet looked down at him like HE was at fault. How stupid were they? This endless cycle of ask, argue, cry had to end at some point, but she could never anticipate it would amount to this… Thing. Steven had already began the corruption process before, but Garnet’s stare into his eyes? That set him off. That was the catalyst to his newfound beast of darkness. 

He screamed, shocking them out of their angry states as bones could be heard cracking. Fuchsia scales flew up his arms as blood puked out of his cut wrists, tiny but noticeable horns stabbed their way out of his skin and grew in size, covering his head in sharp weapons. His eyes began to bleed a strange, violet substance as his sclera turned a rich dark black and his pupils glew an overwhelming hot pink. His arms flew back and gripped his head before his neck summoned new scars, suddenly slamming forwards and unnaturally spreading out of his body. Horns grew out of the massive, thick neck, as new fangs rose and ripped out his previous pairs of teeth. Fuchsia covered his body and he screamed for help, the gems rushing to his side and asking what was wrong. He tried to touch Amethyst, but alas, it was too late, as his transformation turned his hands into massive, armoured claws. Instead of caressing her cheek, he accidentally slashed her face, before realising what he had done and running outside.

Out there, it was even worse. His arms solidified in stature and his feet had also grown the same claws. He fell forward, landing on his hands before getting used to it and walking around in a quadrupedal state. Spikes blasted out of his back, blood spewing onto Garnet’s visor as they all ran out into the rain to witness his clothes tear off as he grew larger and more colossal in size, his hair falling off his head and being replaced by bloody, metal rose-petal shaped horns. He released screeches of suffering, repressed depression finally falling out as his transformation finished. His image of himself was revealed as the Crystal Gems stepped back in confusion, horror and anguish.

The big bad wolf had come out to play.

But in every story of the big bad wolf, a pig survives. Its house is just too strong, too resilient, too powerful to blow down. It’s had enough of the wolves. It’s learnt and eviscerated its fear of these monsters to adapt and survive, unlike the ones before it, stuck in the past and using old sticks and stones. But this pig? This is the survivor. The catalyst. The rebellion.

Pearl finished her trek up the mountainside, panting as she saw a massive, horned violet neck twist around and stare into her soul with ferocity, hatred and disappointment. His eyes conveyed his anger, insanity and depth into his mind as much as his body already did, pupils constantly violently glowing and shaking at a rapid pace. But now that SHE was here, somehow, it slowed down. The monster turned its slow and tanky body around to face the figures, disgust smearing its face as Pearl cleared her throat nervously. 

“Spinel, are you sure that this will go alright? We have no idea what he might do-“

“I’ll be fine, schnookums.” A certain heart-shaped gem smirked, although her pink eyes easily exposed her nervousness and uneasy body. “He just needs some tough love.”  
_____________________________________________________________________

Steven… Was shocked. Living through his trauma as this beast, rewatching events like they had only happened the day before, he only felt complete and utter bitterness. Bitterness at the Gems. Bitterness at the Earth. Even bitterness towards himself. The longer he reflected, the more his hate festered, growing and changing inside of him like a cancer, but this time, nothing could save him. He was stuck in this endless cycle of agony, until eventually, his flesh and matter drifted away into dust. The worst thing? He didn’t even care. He bottled it all up, and this was the result. He could live with that. He could live with being a ginormous carnivore; he had already eaten everything negative he could think of up into his mind. Why did he think he deserved this? To be treated like a monster, to feel like shit all the time?

He wondered all of these things, but couldn’t find the answers. Until…

She came along.

Steven twisted his mutilated and armoured neck, pain infecting his system as he did so. Breathing felt like he was set on fire, but nothing hurt more than movement. He could already feel his violet skin crack open and bleed as easy as snapping a pencil as he watched a tiny figure approach the edge of the mountain. A dark pink in colour, almost like him- but more defined. Although the pain was unbearable, he still managed to move a tiny bit closer. He wished he didn’t. God, he wished he had stayed in place.

Abruptly, he spun his head the other way and let out a guttural roar, deep and layered with such power that the entirety of the city trembled and came horrifyingly close to falling apart. Memories of pain, destruction and rage filled his mind, reminding him of that terrible day where SHE had come to take apart his happily ever after piece. By. Fucking. Piece. He couldn’t look at her- if he did, he was afraid of what he might do. Shatter her? No. Worse.

He heard her voice all out through muffled breaths, blood trickling down from his face the more he moved around. Gently, slowly, and somehow, quite intimidatingly, she took small steps closer to the edge of the mountain. She seemed like a threat. But was that true? Or was it just his trauma clouding his judgement once more? He carried on looking away, pink tainting his cheeks as he felt a hand lay against his burning neck. It felt like he was being skinned alive. “Steven…” She sighed, crouching on the grass as her hand gently laid against an armoured plate. She rubbed it in circles as if she was appeasing a dog, comfortingly and softly. Somehow, it made all the pain feel a little less hard to manage. Spinel almost lost herself in a lovely trance, rubbing his strained neck lovingly. It was so easy… So why did it make them both feel so much? “The gems… They’re scared of you, aren’t they? That weird pink form of yours got them real mucked up.” She tried to attempt humour, but found a small grunt of ferocity come from the beast. Yeah, maybe she should drop being a clown. Steven wasn’t in the mood for fun and games in this constant, infuriating agony. That was the overwhelming feeling. Fury.

She hung her legs off of the mountain, staring at the abyss below. Most of it was covered by his huge body, legs and tail easily spanning miles into the ocean depths. Just his neck seemed to be half the size of Obsidian’s whole body, his head wide and plated with hundreds of meters of pure violet anger. He was so huge… So why did he feel so awfully tiny?

“The Diamonds don’t know I’m here. The gems are afraid that they’ll freak, ya know? I just… I want you to know something..” She came close to whispering as words of pain and satisfaction circled around her head constantly. How would he react? What would he do to her? She knew it was impossible for a happy ending, and that this would only cause more torment for the both of them, but… What if it was worth it? Maybe this pain in her chest could finally disappear..

“Steven, I…” Her head pounded with shame and lost emotions as she began to swell up. She looked up and saw his massive head turn around, cracks bleeding onto the sand below as a concerned face met her scared one. Just get it out. He needs to hear it. Get it out. Get. It-

“I love you.”

To him, it was probably a whisper. A mumble. A squeak. But to everyone else on the massive hill, Spinel screamed it out with such volume that the ground beneath her cracked. Oh no. She couldn’t melt down here. Tears of satisfaction and agony dripped down her tainted cheeks, feelings pouring out of her like water from a tap. No more hiding. He deserved to know now more than ever.

“When you sang how I could be found- and you helped me through my hatred and find the Diamonds- I felt something rise in me. Whenever I think of you, my gem hurts. Whenever I see you, I see a face of warmth, and perfection. Even now, I think you look absolutely beautiful. And I want you to know, even if they don’t understand- I do. Please, don’t let this beast inside you control how you think of yourself. Please...Please love me as much as I love you..” She managed to get out between sobs of desperation and loveliness. She felt part of her chest crack open the more she cried, shock causing the Pearl behind her to cover her mouth. What was she doing? Surely Steven would roar, scream, try to shatter her-

But that never happened. Instead, Spinel opened her eyes to a beast of vengeance laying its nose against her face comfortingly. 

He lost everything. Connie, his bond with his father, the gems, nearly Jasper-

But maybe, just maybe… 

He could learn to love like her.  
_________________________________________________________________________

They woke up in a state of panic. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and even Jasper ran up the mountain to witness an explosion of fuchsia and hot pink combining to make something even greater. Monstrous horns as well as a mass of dragon-like wings protruded from their body as their light differed and changed every second. One minute they had a crocodilian snout and blades for arms, and the next they’d be a tiny humanoid with a gargantuan tail. It took so long for them to decide what they wanted. Unfortunately, to the gems watching the process, it inspired only stress.

Mulberry hair dripped down a tall and curvy form, horns rising out of their head in a rainbow of pinks and purples. Their skin soft and smooth, it was tainted with sangria with splotches of lavender placed randomly all around their body. A reptilian tail formed out of their back- over three meters long and thick along with sharp claws and eyes in the shape of black, overwhelmingly powerful diamonds. Ferocious, ambitious, and fabulous described them perfectly as a leather lilac jacket formed around a black, star shaped shirt. Puffed, periwinkle shorts shaped around their thick legs as finally, they chose their symbol of love.

They were here. And they were sure that no matter what happened, they could face it all together. A unit. A team. A synchronised heartbeat.

Until a strange quartz grabbed them in a mix of confusion and worry.

“My Diamond!” Jasper remarked, surprised at the nine-foot tall compound of truth and trust. She shook them about, tears streaming down her slightly healed face before she shouted once more. “Are you okay?! What did that Spinel do to you?! Why do you look so different?!” She screeched, not able to comprehend that her leader, her ally had fused with a simple Spinel. They could only scream along as Jasper shook them, layers of light and dark immediately noticeable in their voice. Eventually, the remaining gems realised what was going on and stripped Jasper from the fusion. Although, as their son and enemy both laid on the grass dazed, not even they could find the words to say. 

Amethyst gulped, acceptance nourishing her as she realised the fusion wasn’t anything horrid like she thought. Somehow, only she could find the words to say.

“Steven? Spinel? No… Who are you?”

What an amazing question. The truth is, they didn’t really know. A Diamond, a Spinel; what were they meant to be? A creature of destruction and a doll of affection.. A quartz? A tourmaline? Or, perhaps…

“Dragon Vein Agate.” They decided. Slick, monstrous, cute and representative- it seemed like a perfect fit. They didn’t really want to speak much, to be completely honest. They just wanted to be there, to fit, to be themselves instead of feeling completely worthless. Finally, they gained control of their legs and figured out how to move together. How to sync, how to adapt, how to let their love for each other shine through and power their movement and abilities. As they stood, all of the gems stepped back, worried that Steven’s inner beast would summon itself and shoot a blast of light and pain at their gems. But, strangely enough, it seemed like the fusion wasn’t in any suffering. Their skin felt like silk to Jasper, their body seemed aligned to Pearl and Amethyst- and Garnet understood it perfectly. They were perfect. Their love, their appreciation, was simply perfection.

They all laid there quietly, sitting down on the mountain and coming close to crying once more as they all talked, weeped and laughed together. Dragon barely spoke any words to the circle, but still, just the odd sentence meant so much. They were expecting more breakdowns from the gems, especially ones like Jasper and Pearl. But then, they saw the two lean against each other lovingly. Garnet looked proud. Amethyst looked overwhelmed and nonchalant at the same time, and strangely enough…

It felt sane. It felt calm. Dragon adored the gems and themselves an incredible amount, despite only appearing for a couple of minutes. And their love for themselves, their fusion, their appearance, their everything was like a symphony of chaos and peace. This incredible song was the only way to help Spinel move on with her anxiety and inner-torture, and it was the only way to get Steven through his monstrous thoughts of himself and start living like who he deserved to be. Who he was truly meant to be. Maybe, that was just through the Agate he felt himself love right now. With all these emotions, these conversations and adoration, a question popped into their minds.

Or, rather, their mindscape.

In their own tiny zone of pink and violet, two different sides collapsing into each other violently and gently, an incredibly massive monster laid on top of the only cloud that could fit and carry him. A fuchsia toy laid on top of the creature’s back, arms and legs stretched out and cuddling the enlightened beast. They could both see and control their synchronisation and keep themselves contained in their own mind, constantly in a cycle of eternal adoration and completion. A trophy of joy. A hunt for that warmth that they knew they didn’t need, but hungered for nonetheless.

Spinel repeated quotes of tenderness to the beast as it released gasps and purrs to show its own love-struck nature. But eventually, it all came to the question Steven barely grasped himself. And yet, he found himself delaying the inevitable.

“I’m sorry.” He telepathically connected with the loving gem behind him, shocking her before she chuckled back as if nothing had changed. “What are you on about, Universe~” She stated before hugging him a slight bit tighter than before. He needed her to know, his feelings of self-hatred spilling the more his deep and colossal voice sent waves to Spinel. What happened next could only be described as an admittance, and a few sentences so strong that it could melt anyone down.

“I’m sorry that you still love me.”

She felt her figurative heart stop beating for a single second. Slowly, her grip loosened.

“Steven, are you joking? Don’t be, it’s- it’s all fine.”

His mental monster groaned and cringed at the response.

“...But I can feel it. It’s so huge, and overwhelming. But I want it so much- even though I know that I really don’t deserve it..  
.

.

.

But. Maybe I-... Can we stay like this? A few days, weeks, months or even years… Can we stay united like this? Will you still love me by then?”

He was expecting Spinel to unfuse with him, for that horrifying creature to return and wreak havoc on what remained of Beach City. That agonising torture, the look of shock on everyone’s faces, all of it to return. Instead, surprise took him by the neck and forced him to open his eyes. Her arms twisted as she used them as grappling hooks, throwing herself to the face of the beast as his eyes opened with tears gently dripping down his face. Slowly, she let her lips connect with the colossus’, wanting him to feel every ounce of adoration she felt.

“Of course. I’ll be here. I love you so much, Steven… Thank you for everything.”

On the outside, Dragon smiled. Love was something baffling to understand for the counterparts, with one being a ferocious animal and the other a traumatised slinky toy. But together, as something else entirely, comprehension felt entirely possible. Was this really it?

Finally, they were found.

And it felt so comforting to be complete.

**Author's Note:**

> This was extremely emotional to write. This pairing, and this fusion, is utterly incredible. I hope you enjoy what is undoubtedly my finest work!


End file.
